


I Should've

by SexyFruitNugget



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyFruitNugget/pseuds/SexyFruitNugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali slowly raised her eyes to look at Julia. It was her Julia. How she had been before Deucalion. Before everything. It was like looking at a ghost. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kali reflects on life with Julia before her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should've

Kali slowly raised her eyes to look at Julia. It was her Julia. How she had been before Deucalion. Before everything. It was like looking at a ghost.

            Julia’s brown eyes bore into Kali. Kali had never been on the receiving end of one of Julia’s glares. All her life, Julia had ever only looked at her with kindness and adoration. She never knew her blue eyes could be so cold. “That’s right, Kali, look at me. Look at my _face_ ,” Julia spat out.

            Kali couldn’t bring herself to say something back. She simply stood, looking at the face that she had known for so long. The face that had brought back so many memories.

            _Kali was running through the forest, intent on avoiding her father and the meeting he had set up with his emissary. He was sick, that much was clear. She didn’t need some stupid emissary to tell her that. To tell her that he would die and she would be the next alpha.  The thought of her father dying left her feeling empty._

_She had always wanted to lead the pack, but not like this. Not when she was only fifteen._

_Kali jumped over a rock, determined to shake off her thoughts when she heard a rustle close by. She paused, crouching down. There shouldn’t be anyone on their territory. The rest of the pack was with her father._

_She let out a snarl and ran to catch the perpetrator. She broke through a clearing, seeing a thin figure leaning over a river. Kali lunged, knocking the girl over into the water._

_Kali was about to slash at the girl’s face when the girl screamed. Kali looked down, surprised. The girl was human, not a threat._

_She looked up at Kali with tear filled eyes. “Please don’t kill me! I’m the emissary’s daughter!”_

_Kali jumped off her, retracting her fangs. “I thought you were dangerous,” Kali said bluntly, not offering the girl a hand to help her stand. The shaking girl stood slowly, her entire back was soaked through from the river._

_She looked up Kali tentatively. “I-I’m Julia,” She said._

_Kali looked at her with suspicion but spoke. “I’m Kali.”_

_Julia’s eyes widened. “You’re Kali? You’re next in line to be alpha!”_

_Kali glared at her. “How do you know that?” She demanded._

_Julia’s cheeks flushed. “My mom, your pack’s emissary, taught me about your pack. She’s trained me because she says one day I’ll take over her position.”_

_Kali looked Julia up and down. “You don’t look like much,” She said raising an eyebrow._

_Julia’s mouth dropped and her face flushed with anger. “There is no need to be so rude! I could do with an apology you know! You did knock me over into a river and tried to kill me! I’ve never met someone so tactless…” Julia suddenly began ranting at Kali, throwing her arms up into the air and poking at Kali’s chest with her pointer finger to emphasis her points._

_Kali was speechless. No one had ever yelled at her like that. Her pack was too afraid to anger the daughter of the alpha for fear he would punish them. She had tried so hard to get a rise out of her pack members as a child, but no one ever rose to her bait. She couldn’t believe a human had enough guts to be screeching at her like an angry parakeet in the middle of the woods._

_The situation was so bizarre that Kali found herself laughing, actually laughing, for the first time in what seemed like forever._

_Julia had stopped ranting and was watching Kali confused at why Kali couldn’t stop giggling. Before she knew it suddenly the corners of her mouth were turned up and she was laughing along with Kali._

_Kali looked down at the little, pale girl, a smile on her face. “I think we’re going to get along, Julia.”_

            Kali was brought back to reality by Julia’s voice. “Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this? To be able to look normal?” She asked.

            Kali knew. Kali could never forget how she had slashed at Julia’s face, how her lovely skin had split beneath her claws. She knew how much being able to have normal moments had meant to Julia and Kali had taken that away from her.

            _Kali screamed, tears running down her cheeks as she sat alone on her bed. Truly alone. Her father had finally passed. He hadn’t even had a supernatural disease that they could cure. It was simply cancer. It was a stupid, human disease that had dragged out her father’s life for a painful three years._

_Feeling his powers passing to her wasn’t like how she imagined it. She didn’t feel that rush of power she had been told about. It simply felt like her father leaving her to take care of a pack when she had no idea how to._

_There was a knock at her door. Kali was about to yell at the offender to leave, but then she smelled flowery perfume._

_Julia._

_“Come in,” Kali said, wiping at her face to rid it of tears._

_Julia peaked around the door, concern flooding her face. Julia saw through Kali’s front at once and rushed forward to embrace her, rubbing her hands along Kali’s back as she slowly broke down in Julia’s arms._

_Kali had tried to never cry in front of anyone, but Julia had been the exception. She had been there for the past three years to listen to Kali yell, scream, rant, and cry. Kali had thought it was just Julia trying to prepare for her future position as emissary, but it didn’t take long before Julia went from being her therapist to being her friend._

_“I’m going to help you get through this, Kali. No matter what know that you aren’t alone,” Julia whispered into her neck and Kali shivered._

_“It’s times like this when I wish I was normal. I used to love being a werewolf before all this. Before all this responsibility,” Kali admitted._

_“I wish I was normal,” Julia admitted, letting go of Kali to situate herself on the bed. “I always wanted to be a normal girl. I wanted to go to a normal school, have normal dances, meet someone, maybe even have a first kiss, and just do normal eighteen year old things…” Julia trailed off._

_Kali titled her head to the side. “You’ve never kissed anyone?”_

_Julia turned pink, realizing what she said. “I—I mean…”_

_Kali found herself gazing at Julia. She wanted nothing more than to give Julia the life she wanted. Even if she couldn’t give her a normal life, she could give her something._

_Kali leaned in and brushed her lips against the shocked mouth of Julia, she was about to pull back when Julia threw her arms around Kali’s neck, pulling her in again._

_Kali didn’t think about her father for the rest of the night._

            Kali broke out of her reverie. She shook off the memory, still trying to maintain her glare. “I don’t care,” Kali said, trying to give off an air of indifference but even she could hear something waver in her voice.

            Julia seemed to not pay attention to Kali’s response and continued. “It takes power. Power like this,” She said. Slowly the glass around Julia’s feet seemed to shake and then began to gradually rise until they were floating all around her.

            Kali eyed the shards warily and Julia let out a pleased smirk.

            It pained Kali to see Julia look at her like that and she spoke before she realized what she was saying. “I—I should’ve…” Kali began and the stray look of hope that passed over Julia’s face smashed whatever was left of Kali’s heart to bits.

            _“What’s wrong with you?” Julia said, smiling as she grabbed Kali’s hand._

_Kali looked up at Julia and smiled but it didn’t quite reach her face. “It’s nothing,” she said, pecking Julia on the lips._

_Julia had no idea about her meetings with_ _Deucalion. She had no idea what Kali was planning to do. Kali wanted the power. She wanted it more than anything. She could see herself removing her pack, but when she thought of removing Julia from the world it felt like she died a little bit inside. Deucalion had wanted her to start killing her pack right away, but she needed one last day. Just one day to be with Julia before everything changed._

_She could see Julia looking at her in concern, a frown on her lips. Kali leaned forward._

_“Kiss me,” She said, running her hands through Julia’s hair._

_“Kali, I’m worried about you. What—?”_

_“Please, Julia. Please, just kiss me,” Kali begged._

_Julia continued to look worried but she obliged._

_Kali poured everything into that kiss. She poured her past into Julia. With each moment she seemed to let go a little bit more. Her father, her pack, and even… Julia. This was her goodbye._

            Kali paused, looking at the expression on Julia’s face. She knew if she apologized now Julia would always carry the guilt of killing her. She acted like a revenge ridden psychotic, but Kali could still see that little, timid, girl she had tackled in the river. She could give Julia the bittersweet feelings of knowing that Kali had actually loved her. She could make sure that Julia would feel guilt about killing her for the rest of her life.

            Or she could let her walk away.

            She could let Julia move on. It would be her final and only act of redemption.

            “I should have ripped your head off!” She screamed at Julia.

            The last thing Kali saw was Julia’s face change to rage, glass shards flying at her, and then _peace._

 

 

 


End file.
